Bonne année !
by Elara Perry
Summary: {OS} Les Maraudeurs, metteurs d'ambiance attitrés de Poudlard, sont les meilleurs pour organiser les fêtes. Et quand ils décident d'en faire une pour le nouvel an, James se rapproche beaucoup de sa rousse préférée, une certaine Lily Evans...


_Ladies and gentlemen, je vous présente mon nouveau OS, écrit ce matin sur Word avec une rapidité fulgurante pour moi ! Je vous préviens tout de suite, c'est trèèèèèèès guimauve. Donc celles qui n'aiment pas ça, je ne vous le conseille pas. Mais si vous êtes comme moi, c'est-à-dire que vous prétendez détester ça alors que vous adorez, lisez !_

_Résumé : Les Maraudeurs, metteurs d'ambiance attitrés de Poudlard, sont les meilleurs pour organiser les fêtes. Et quand ils décident d'en faire une pour le nouvel an, James se rapproche beaucoup de sa rousse préférée, une certaine Lily Evans..._

_Rating :__T (parce que le langage est un peu "vulgaire"... rien de très choquant en somme !)_

_Disclaimer :__ Je ne suis pas JK Rowling. Oui, je sais que quelques personnes se posaient la question, mais non, je ne suis pas JK, je suis juste moi ;) !_

* * *

**Bonne année !**

* * *

La fête battait son plein. Contrairement aux dernières années, beaucoup de Gryffondors étaient restés pour les vacances de Noël, normalement si appréciées par les élèves qui en profitaient pour passer les fêtes de fin d'année avec leur famille. Mais cette fois-ci, les Maraudeurs avaient décidé d'organiser une fête pour Noël et une autre pour le nouvel an. Et qui dit fête des Maraudeurs dit alcool à flot, nourriture à volonté, musique à fond et danses endiablées. C'est pourquoi presque la totalité des cinquième, sixième et septième année avaient décidé de passer les vacances à Poudlard.

La première fête, celle de Noël, s'était très bien passée, même si le professeur McGonnagall l'avait interrompue à quatre heures du matin. Les cris stridents qu'elle avait laissé échapper montraient toute l'étendue de son indignation face aux élèves complètement soûls éparpillés ici et là dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Toutes ces personnes avaient dû nettoyer la pièce, qui n'était pas en très bon état, vu les boissons renversées sur le sol, les miettes de chips qui parsemaient les quelques tables, et les fauteuils renversés par des danseurs un peu trop enthousiastes. Mais tout le monde s'était bien amusé.

Il y avait un intervalle d'une semaine entre les deux fêtes, ce qui permit aux plus éméchés de se débarrasser de leur gueule de bois et d'assister au nouvel an pleinement capables de danser jusqu'à six heures du matin. Peter et Remus avaient fait du bon boulot pour la décoration : de grandes banderoles avec écrit « Adieu 1977 et bonjour 1978 ! » dessus étaient accrochées un peu partout, des branches de gui avaient été placés stratégiquement dans des recoins sombres (sur la demande de Sirius), et des ballons multicolores flottaient paresseusement dans les airs. James et Sirius, quant à eux, avaient eu pour mission de se procurer assez de victuailles pour remplir l'estomac des convives et assez d'alcool pour les dévergonder. Ils avaient bien entendu réussi, grâce aux elfes de maisons et à la carte du Maraudeur.

Une heure avant la fête, tout était prêt. La nourriture et les boissons trônaient sur des tables placées contre les murs et un tourne-disque sorcier était installé dans un coin. Sirius se frottait les mains avec l'air d'avoir un plan machiavélique en tête, ce qui fit bien rire le reste des Maraudeurs. James avait déjà ouvert une Bièraubeurre et l'impatience se lisait aisément sur son visage. Remus et Peter étaient plus calmes mais on pouvait voir qu'eux aussi avaient hâte que la fête commence.

Finalement, dès les premiers invités venus, Sirius décida qu'il était temps de faire la fête, bien qu'ils étaient une demi-heure en avance. Il sortit sa baguette et la pointa vers le tourne-disque, et aussitôt, on entendit une chanson moldue entraînante. Il empoigna ensuite une fille, qui gloussa de contentement, et la guida vers la piste de danse avant de danser avec son élégance habituelle. James éclata de rire, puis prit Remus et Peter par le bras et commença à exécuter de grands gestes énergiques. Peter et Remus l'imitèrent, au grand bonheur des fans des Maraudeurs.

La fête battait donc son plein. Quelques personnes commençaient déjà à ne plus savoir marchait droit. Des filles vêtues de robes très courtes dansaient joyeusement, sous les regards intéressés de Sirius. Peter parlait avec animation avec une des rares Poufsouffles présentes et celle-ci avait l'air de le trouver à son goût. Remus était assis sur un fauteuil dans un coin et buvait une Bièraubeurre, tandis qu'une sixième année essayait désespérément de le séduire. James, quant à lui, s'était trouvé un des rares recoins sans gui, et regardait son sujet d'observation favori se mouvoir gracieusement de groupe en groupe, sans pour autant se poser. Il entendait quelquefois son rire à travers la musique, et souriait avec un air niais qu'il affichait toujours quand il pensait à sa rousse préférée. Il sentait son cœur se serrait lorsqu'elle parlait avec des garçons, mais il se retenait d'aller la voir, préférant la regarder de loin.

Sirius, qui s'était enfin arraché à la contemplation des jolies jambes des danseuses, le rejoignit. James ne le remarqua pas et Sirius suivit son regard, qui bien évidemment menait à Lily Evans. Il soupira et dit en tapant l'épaule de son meilleur ami :

« James, James, James. Arrête de baver et va la voir ! »

James sursauta et se rendit enfin compte de la présence de Sirius. Il marmonna ensuite :

« Non.

- Comment ça non ? s'indigna Sirius. T'es un Gryffondor ou pas ?

- Euh, ouais, répondit James en se tassant vers le mur.

- Et t'es un homme ou pas ?

- Oui…

- T'es un Maraudeur ou pas ?

- Oui, Sirius, dit James en commençant à être agacé.

- ALORS TU VAS VOIR CETTE MEUF ET TU VAS LUI ROULER UNE PELLE SI MONUMENTALE QU'ELLE VA S'ÉVANOUIR, OK ? ordonna Sirius tout près de l'oreille de James, qui eut l'impression d'avoir momentanément perdu l'ouïe.

-Ok, ok… fit James avec un air penaud. »

Il sortit enfin de son trou, tandis que Sirius, après cinq verres de Whisky Pur-Feu, tirait une fille de nulle part et commençait à l'embrasser avec l'entrain d'un homme qui avait passé dix ans dans une caverne avec des chauves-souris pour seule compagnie.

James chercha des yeux Lily, mais elle avait disparu. Il paniqua soudainement. Peut-être qu'elle était dans ces foutus endroits avec des branches de gui avec ce stupide préfet de Serdaigle qui lui tournait autour ? Trop concentré sur ses pensées pessimistes, il ne remarqua pas l'ombre près de lui. Il sentit alors un délicat parfum légèrement citronné. Il se tourna et vit Lily lui sourire avec un air moqueur. Elle s'enquit avec une voix narquoise :

« Alors James ? On rêve ?

- Ah, euh… non pas du tout ! balbutia James.

- Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu es immobile en plein milieu de la piste de danse, qui, comme son nom l'indique, est une piste où les gens dansent ? demanda Lily en riant.

- Je n'avais pas remarqué, répondit James en se passant la main dans ses cheveux d'un air nerveux.

- Vu qu'on est là, autant danser ! s'exclama Lily joyeusement. »

Elle prit ensuite un James abasourdi par le bras et commença à bouger en rythme. James la rejoignit ensuite avec entrain. La chanson était endiablée, et le couple de danseurs commençait à s'essouffler petit à petit.

Quelqu'un, sûrement Remus, changea la musique et un slow se fit entendre. Beaucoup de personnes désertèrent la piste et il ne restait qu'une dizaine de personnes. James hésita, puis prit Lily par la taille et commença à se mouvoir lentement. Lily mit timidement ses mains autour du cou de James et se serra contre lui. Ils se concentrèrent tous deux sur les paroles de la chanson, n'arrivant pas à se regarder dans les yeux.

_She may be the face I can't forget_

_A trace of pleasure or regret_

_May be my treasure or the price I have to pay_

Le cœur de James battait à cent à l'heure, et bien plus vite que quand il avait danser la conga avec Peter plus tôt dans la soirée. « Cela dépend sûrement du partenaire », pensa-t-il en souriant tendrement.

_She may be the beauty or the beast_

_May be the famine or the feast_

_May turn each day into a heaven or a hell_

Lily nicha sa tête dans le cou de James, respirant doucement son odeur. Enivrée, elle leva les yeux, et croisa ceux noisette de James. Il y avait une espèce d'éclat étrange dans ses yeux quand il la regardait, et à ces moments-là, elle avait l'impression d'être la personne la plus importante sur cette planète. Dire qu'avant, elle le détestait. Alors que maintenant…

_She who always seems so happy in a crowd_

_Whose eyes can be so private and so proud_

_No one's allowed to see them when they cry_

Elle lui souriait. Et il lui sourit. Il tint plus fermement sa taille et l'admira aussi discrètement qu'il put. Elle leva ensuite la tête vers le plafond et murmura si doucement qu'il eut du mal à l'entendre : « Tiens, il y a du gui. ». Il ne sut pas si c'était une invitation à faire ce que la tradition voulait, c'est-à-dire l'embrasser, ou si c'était juste une remarque en l'air. Il se demanda soudain ce qu'une branche de gui faisait en plein milieu de la pièce. Il regarda par dessus son épaule et vit Sirius, Peter et Remus lui lancer un regard qui voulait dire « FAIS-LE, FAIS-LE ABRUTI ! ». Lily souffla :

« Il paraît qu'il y a des Nargoles dans le gui. En tout cas c'est ce que ma mère me disait.

- Et c'est dangereux ? s'enquit James d'un air intéressé.

- Oui, mais je crois bien que ma mère a inventé ça pour que je m'éloigne de ces plantes, dit-elle en riant doucement. »

Elle lui lança alors un regard qui le fit fondre. Et il se pencha doucement vers elle.

_Me, I'll take her laughter and her tears_

_And make them all my souvenirs_

_For where she goes I've got to be_

_The meaning of my life is she_

Il n'était plus qu'à cinq centimètres de son visage. Il…

« EH, FAUT FAIRE LE COMPTE À REBOURS ! »

James et Lily sursautèrent, puis se tournèrent vers celui qui avait crié et lui lancèrent des regards assassins.

_10…_

Eh merde ! J'ai perdu le timing !

_9…_

Merde, pourquoi cet abruti a crié ? James allait m'embrasser !

_8…_

Je l'embrasse ou pas ?

_7…_

Ça m'énerve, ça fait depuis la sixième année que j'ai envie de faire ça et à cause de ce débile de cinquième année… Merde !

_6…_

Par le string en dentelle de Merlin, j'ai aucune idée de ce que je dois faire ! Je le fais ou pas ?

_5…_

Par les porte-jarretelles de Merlin, est-ce que je peux l'embrasser moi-même ? Parce que ça fait un moment qu'on se regarde avec des yeux de merlan frit !

_4…_

Bordel, bordel, bordel, elle me regarde avec un air bizarre ! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Faut que je la lâche ?

_3…_

Putain, putain, putain, il me regarde bizarrement ! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Peut-être qu'il a lu dans mes pensées et qu'il pense que je suis une fille facile ?

_2…_

Bon, James, tu vas te calmer tout de suite ! Elle n'a pas sa baguette, elle ne peut donc pas t'avadakedavrisé ! Alors fais-le, bon sang ! FAIS-LE !

_1…_

Bon, Lily, réfléchis un peu : tu l'as repoussé pendant au moins un demi-siècle, tu es donc loin d'être facile, t'es même plutôt compliqué ! Alors fais-le, nom d'un troll en tutu ! FAIS-LE !

_Bonne année !_

Ils s'embrassèrent. Ils n'entendirent même pas les nombreux sifflements et applaudissements qui retentirent lorsque les autres les virent enlacés. Finalement, ils se séparèrent, le cœur battant. Et ils murmurèrent en se regardant droit dans les yeux :

« Bonne année. »

* * *

_Bavardage tout à fait inutile sur tout et rien d'Elara Perry : J'avais cette OS en tête à peu près pendant une semaine avant de l'écrire. Alors que je devrais m'occuper de mon autre fic. Oui, je fais partie des Flemmards Anonymes (plus si anonyme que ça). La chanson dans la fic est "She" d'Aznavour, sortie en 1974 (donc aucun problème de date), sauf que j'écoutais la version d'Elvis Costello pendant que j'écrivais. Je vous conseille de l'écouter, elle est vraiment belle cette chanson ! Un petit coucou à **Clo09** (ma petite bêta XD) !_

_Alors ? Des avis ?_

_Réponses aux gentilles reviews anonymes :_

**Ccilia :** _Merci ! Et pour les Nargoles, comme ils n'existent pas, la mère de Lily peut très bien les imaginer pour essayer d'empêcher sa fille d'embrasser des garçons sous le gui. Ce qui n'a pas marché DU TOUT cette fois-ci !_

**Myriam :** _Wow, c'était clair, net et efficace XD ! Et merci ;) !_

**Elena** **:** _Merci ! Je suis d'accord avec toi, on a toujours besoin d'un peu de guimauve :D_

_Kiss kiss :D_


End file.
